Beatrice 2Doc
by whoismurdoc
Summary: Stuart conoce por fin al hermano de su mejor amiga Beatrice: Murdoc Niccals.


Cuándo Stuart conoció a Beatrice, lo primero que pensó fue que era demasiado sosegada en todos los aspectos habidos y por haber. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, grueso como el de un caballo. Siempre le hacía peinados extraños. Lo enredaba para después dejarlo liso, como una tela recién planchada. Su piel era morena, de bonitos lunares curiosos por el cuello, de unos ojos grandes y brillantes en color marrón frío. Tenía la nariz pequeña y respingada; casi nunca iba peinada. Sus párpados siempre parecían cubrir sus ojos del clima, como si fuesen a cerrarse por completo y obligarla a dormir tranquilamente.

Siempre era Stuart quién se encargaba de hacerlo.

Era como su juego de mejores amigos. Un juego interesante, donde Stuart hacía algo que le gustaba hacer: peinar a Beatrice. Siempre hundía las manos en su cabello, y la oía quejarse de su padre y sus dos hermanos mayores: Hannibal y Murdoc.

Este último era algo especial, pero aún no es momento de contarlo.

Beatrice era la más bajita del salón, y tenía los dientes frontales separados. Siempre que reía, parecía que estaba tosiendo. Era una persona de aspecto curioso y llamativo, muy tranquilo. Podía hablar de cualquier tema que se mencionara con suma facilidad, haciendo énfasis en las partes que ella creía ser trascendentes. Era su mejor amiga. Su amiga. La mejor. Siempre se enviaban pequeñas bolitas de papel rellenas de garabatos. Jotas que se juntaban con las letras es. Os curvas, y haches mal formadas. Se la pasaban clases enteras cuchicheando de cualquier cosa sin sentido. Hablaban del maestro, del libro, de la materia, del amigo, del tipo, o de la comida. Y aquéllas notas se iban acumulando en sus mochilas. Nadie podía saber de que hablaban, pero furtivamente se trataba del hermano de Beatrice.

Ninguno de los dos conocía la familia del otro. Eran mejores amigos, pero no faltaba conocerse del todo para saberse perfectamente. La suposición existía entre ambos, como una clase de respuesta rápida a una acción que les tomaba por sorpresa. Stuart sabía bien de Sebastian, sabía de Hannibal, sabia de Murdoc. Sabía que su padre se quejaba cada vez que se le terminaba el ron, Hannibal pasaba horas buscando herramientas para su taller mecánico, ya que siempre las perdía, y Murdoc se la pasaba leyendo o fumando detrás de las gradas, en su preparatoria. Naturalmente, conocía por palabras la familia de Beatrice. A los Niccals. Y del último hermano, Murdoc, siempre tenía dudas. Sonaba tan extraño a la boca de Bea, que a su cabeza venían imágenes extrañas con poca luz y olor a cigarrillo. El humo le nublaba el raciocinio, hasta que terminaba por abandonar toda idea concreta del joven. Por otra parte, Beatrice conocía a la perfección, por la palabra, la familia Pot. Sabía de su madre, una mujer regordeta y de buen semblante, que era la mejor enfermera del hospital del condado. Su nombre era Rachel. Sabía de su padre, David, quien era el mecánico en la feria del muelle. Cerca del ojo de Londres. Ambos se sabían. No era necesario aclarar más.

Y como ambos se sabían, Beatrice no reparaba en la mariconería de Stuart. Su gusto por los hombres le parecía incluso lógico. ¿Un joven que sabía peinar a la perfección? Era algo demasiado lindo para ser cierto. Era un muchacho, lo sabía. Iba al baño de puerta azul, y se vestía con pantalón en vez de falda, olía a colonia de varón en vez de flores de naranjo, o fresas. O alguna estupidez como esa. Pero a pesar de su habilidad innata para peinar tan perfectamente, acarreando sus manos al voluminoso cabello de la joven y bastante nerviosa Niccals, no sabía cortarlo. Y de hecho, no tenía ni ganas de hacerlo. Incluso, recortando algunos corazones para los festivales de San Valentín, en el comité escolar, siempre le quedaban demasiado geométricos. No fluían sus curvas; se estancaban en el camino. Muchas veces, Beatrice le pedía que le hiciera un corte, que podía. Tenía una soltura tremenda con la melena de su compañera de peine y chismes, sin embargo, el simple hecho de imaginarse a Bea con el cabello deshecho le causaba dolor de cabeza. A veces pensaba muchas veces en su cabellera llena de cortes mal hechos, como si una podadora se hubiese subido a su cabeza mientras dormía, y sus pensamientos eran tan reales que incluso temblaba.

Ya era normal ver a Stuart cubierto de mujeres. Pero aquéllo no se debía a la virilidad de su ser, ni su físico, incluso siendo un jovencito atractivo. Se peinaba bien, se arreglaba la corbata, y se limpiaba los zapatos contra la tela de las pantorrillas del pantalón, pero no era todo por buscar a una jovencita para llevar al baile; sino, un joven al cual llevar. A otro chico.

Stuart se pintaba las uñas con barnices. Amarillos, rosas y verde olivo. Se probaba los collares de Beatrice cuando se los mostraba. El era siempre el primer modelo de accesorios de la chica. Se probaba los anillos, de perlas rosáceas. Se ponía incluso sus moños, y sus ligas del cabello. Se hacia colitas, y se agregaba broches al pelo. A veces se veía tentado a ponerse una crema con otro olor diferente. Chocolate, vainilla o frambuesas del bosque. Era un joven femenino, y en efecto afeminado. Habían días donde incluso, se ponía la ropa de Beatrice. Su bufanda, azul, bañada en hilos plateados, simulando copos de nieve. O su suéter, verde pasto, con una enorme flor hawaiana detrás de la espalda.

Se sentía bonito vestido de chica.

Incluso en su cuarto, cuando su madre no estaba, se probaba labiales. Se probaba sus tacones, salvándose muchas veces de romper sus tobillos. Se probaba sus faldas, y posaba frente al espejo. Era algo interesante, según él. Poder vivir siendo chico, pero sentirse completo como una chica. Pero no hablaba con aquél tono molesto con el que los homosexuales eran estereotipados en los programas nocturnos para adultos que por alguna razón lo ponían incómodo. Cualquiera que lo hubiese oído hablar sin conocerle pensaría que era un chico heterosexual de 16 años. Pero resultaba ser todo lo contrario. Llevaba pulseras brillantes, e incluso una vez casi se perforaba las orejas para colocarse unos curiosos pendientes con forma de cráneo humano que Beatrice le obsequió por su cumpleaños.

Ambos tenían un trato. Era una cláusula conveniente para los dos. Consistía en un arreglo al cabello todos los días, y ella le hablaría lo más que pudiera sobre Murdoc, porque, en efecto, Beatrice sabía que el también era un "total mariquita". Algunas veces, le decía que se lo presentaría. Tal vez en una cena, tal vez en una cita para comer helado, tal vez en el cine, pero cada vez que Stuart arribaba al lugar citado, se desilusionaba a cuerpo completo al ver que sólo había llegado Beatrice, con una sonrisa y una excusa. Pero Stuart entendía, algo apenado en su completa amargura, que Murdoc tenía 19 años, y era un joven bastante ocupado. A veces hacía tarea, a veces leía, a veces tenía algún proyecto mediocre, otras veces una cita con el dentista. Algunas veces tenía sentido, otras no. El joven Pot se veía bastante cortado en fantasías, pues la cláusula sólo beneficiaba a su mejor amiga. Y él no tenía problema para decirle que ya no continuaría la labor, pues a él le fascinaba arreglarla, pero tampoco le parecía justo ser el la única persona que no recibía algún beneficio después de todo. Pero no tenía agallas para reclamar.

Primero dejó pasar unas horas, después de un martes caluroso. Después, decidió dejar pasar días, no quería presionarla. Poco pasó para que se le escaparan las semanas y los tres meses que llevaba sólo conociendo a Murdoc por su portavoz. Pasaba cada vez más tiempo, y cada vez mas desespero por conocerlo.

Hasta que un mismo martes, también caluroso, con pena y flaqueos de manos, decidió hablar.

Beatrice estaba recostada en una de las gradas, con su largo cabello estirándose por encima de su cabeza. Stuart pasaba su cepillo de color menta una y otra vez por el. Tenía la mirada perdida en el tono de su cabellera, y ella, sin saber que se encontraba haciendo, continuaba hablando de Hannibal y Murdoc sin parar.

—¿Te digo algo? Hannibal me ha quitado varias veces los libros que tengo para ponerlos debajo de ese estúpido auto que está reparando... —giró sus ojos, y se quitó una pelusa del suéter—. Le dije a papá, ¿adivinas qué hizo?

Stuart intento sonreír, sin dejar de maquinar dentro de sí mismo.

—No me digas... —respondió—. ¡Te gritó!

—¡Para nada! Se puso de su lado... Qué tenía que entender que es su trabajo.

—¡Pero si él está haciendo desastres con tus libros!

—Eso mismo le dije, y el muy idiota no me respondió. Tal parece que odia saber que tengo razón, se le nota en la cara —soltó una risa infantil—. ¡En la nariz! Ugh, que bien que no la heredé...

El sonido hueco de las cepilladas tomó lugar entre ambos, como si se hiciese un espacio para reflexionar todo.

—¿Y qué hay de Murdoc? —preguntó Stuart, por costumbre.

—Más bien, que no hay —dijo ella—, ¡papá le quitó todos sus cigarrillos! Después de todo, ya era hora... No me gusta que fume. Es muy malo, y merecía un alto. Siempre se lo he dicho... "Murdoc va a terminar haciendo una estupidez".

—A-a mi me parece interesante... Tu bien lo sabes.

—Y de hecho, ahora que lo mencionas... —se sentó de golpe, dejando a Stuart con las manos estiradas hacia la nada. Después, ambos se miraron; Stuart sonrió amplio.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Quiero que conozcas a Murdoc!

Stuart se sonrojó terriblemente.

—¡Haz elegido el peor día, Beatrice! ¡Hoy no me arreglé! —dijo molesto, disertando, como si hubiese estado ofendido—. Tengo meses esperando a conocer a Murdoc...

—Y yo lo sé... —afirmó ella—. Por eso quiero que ustedes dos se vean, se gusten... Salgan.

—¡B-Bea! ¡Ni siquiera creo gustarle a tu hermano! —se quejó—. Según lo poco que se de él, no creo que de verdad yo vaya a agradarle...

Beatrice fruncido el entrecejo.

—¿Pero por qué? Ya le he contado de ti.

Stuart ocultó su rostro bajo sus manos.

—Y-yo... No creo... Es que... ¡Si quiero conocerlo, es la verdad! —admitió—. Pero quiero que sea de una forma especial... Una forma más...

—¿Más?

—Más... ¿romántica?

Ella sonrió.

—¿Quieres conocer a Murdoc, o no?

—¡Claro que quiero! Pero no me siento listo...

Ella le arrebató el peine.

—¿Qué haces... ?

—Es mi turno de arreglarte... —dijo ella, dándole la vuelta a Stuart en un jalón de brazos.

Él obedeció, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Estaba preparado de verdad? Siempre había soñado con Murdoc. Había pensado en el. Había pensado en su rostro. ¿Cómo se veía su nariz rota? ¿De verdad tenía la piel de ese bonito color que decía Beatrice? ¿Cómo una taza de café con leche? ¿Su cabello también era negro y de verdad tenía fleco? ¿Y cómo era su mirada? ¿Era bonita o era una mirada burlona?

Se sentía algo asustado.

—Creo que ya es hora de que sepas donde vivo... —le susurró Beatrice, peinándole.

—Ayayay...

—¿¡Estoy sudando!? ¡No quiero apestar!

—Tranquilo... ¡Dios! —Beatrice sacó un pequeño frasco de colonia femenina y lo rocío tantas veces como pudo. Stuart comenzó a toser desesperado, en busca de oxigeno sin aroma chillonamente dulzón.

—¿¡Q-qué!? —continuó carraspeando—. Y-yo... ¿Eh?

La angosta banqueta estaba llena de hierba y árboles que apenas habían sido plantados. Autos de todos colores y tamaños. Las casas del vecindario le parecían curiosas, porque no recordaba haber visto nunca un lugar como ese donde vivía. Había vitrales, la mayoría llevaban las cortinas cerradas. Había un bonito gato negro de gruesos bigotes cerca de una de las ventanas por las que iban pasando en su marcha. Era un lugar tranquilo, tal parecía. Los vecinos se veían como personas comunes y corrientes, que leían en sus salas de estar, sentados en sus sillas de cuero, o que preferían comerse unas tostadas con frijoles cosidos. Era el total aspecto de un vecindario inglés: bonito, frío y ajustado. Como las horas del día y las jornadas de trabajo. Incluso, Stuart pensaba que sería interesante vivir ahí. Pensó en que sería de él viviendo en Stoke. ¿Acaso Murdoc sería su vecino cuando fueran mayores? Stuart pensaba que no tendría problema en regar su jardín de vez en cuando. O cortar las hojas del árbol que cubriera la vista a su ventana, para mirarlo. Incluso si no lo conocía.

Beatrice caminaba a paso tranquilo, cargando su mochila, sonando un cascabel morado. Incluso, sentía que se parecía a ese gato negro. Ni siquiera supo porque sospechó eso.

—¿Estás listo? —se giró—. Estás perfecto.

—¿Dónde esta tu casa? Mira Bea... Tengo muchos nervios... N-no creo poder dirigirle ni una sola palabra a Murdoc...

—¡Ah, vamos! —ella lo tomó del brazo y continuó caminando—. ¡Te va a encantar! Hannibam no está en casa, mucho menos papá, así que podremos estar tranquilos, los tres...

Los tres iban a estar sólos.

—¿S-sólos... ?

—Sólos —ella sonó alegre—. Seguramente estará leyendo, o buscando algo en la televisión. Yo me iré a cambiar mientras ustedes charlen...

—¡Beatrice! ¿¡Estás loca!? —el se soltó—. ¡Quiero vomitar!

—No exageres, Stuart... Te aseguro que nada malo pasara. Mira, te ves bien. Te peine. Hueles delicioso, y además, tu ropa esta impecable —Beatrice le miraba de reojo—. Le gustarás...

Y justo ahí estaba. Era la casa. La enorme casa de los Niccals, con su ventanal, como las otras. Pintada en un tono cobre, con detalles crema. Había una maceta con plantas silvestres encima, que colgaban hacia abajo como si se tratara de helechos mal formados. Incluso, parecían hojas de remolacha. Ella rebuscó en su bolso, sacando un puñado de llaves tan ruidoso como un borracho llegando a casa. Introdujo la llave y se hizo a un lado, dejando ver detrás de ella un pequeño pasillo alfombrado con decorados en color vino. Se veía algo sucia, pero no manchada. Llevaba hasta las escaleras empinadas que daban al segundo piso. Stuart entró algo apenado, agradeciendo su amabilidad, y lanzó un largo suspiro.

Sentía el corazón en las sienes. Y cerraba los ojos. Sentía mucho miedo, pero no era un miedo asqueroso o atrofiante, sino uno placentero. Un miedo diferente a los otros que había vivido. Su garganta era un desierto en ese entonces, y creía que iba a lanzar un chirrido como pizarra de tiza cuando quisiese saludar al joven fumador que se hacía llamar Murdoc. A diferencia de él, Beatrice tiró la mochila al piso, y se asomó por el diminuto portal que daba a la cocina. El piso era de madera, y rechinaba un poco. Stuart, sintiéndose vulnerable en un lugar al que no pertenecía, la siguió como quien sigue a un guardabosques dentro de la penumbra de los pinos. Stuart observó la mesa, de estilo bizantino, con curvas por todas partes en una madera bastante fina. Parecía ser pesada. Sobre ella, permanecía un frutero de cristal con dos pobres manzanas, un plátano y una sola naranja. Las alacenas eran rojas, con manijas plateadas que pedían ser haladas. Tal parecía que en la cocina no se encontraba nadie.

—No esta aquí... —el goteo de la voz de Beatrice hizo eco en la cocina, haciendo que Stuart se sobresaltara—. Vamos a la sala.

Ambos abandonaron el lugar. Stuart continuaba pensando en el momento. Se imaginaba las miles de formas en las que Murdoc podía parecer, y las miles de formas en las que podía aparecer. Podía salir del cuarto, del segundo piso, del baño. Apenas llegar a casa. Se imaginaba las palabras que diría, y el alivio que sentiría después de suceder lo que tuviese que suceder. Cavilaba con desesperación, buscando una respuesta a lo que no había vivido. Pensaba en el nombre de él, Murdoc. Lo pensaba una y otra vez, viéndolo vestido con una pijama, o con un traje. Vestido con uniforme, o en calzoncillos incluso. Pensaba en su voz, en su tono tan misterioso. Pensaba en todo lo que componía al joven Murdoc. Todo lo que lo volvía tan real, apareciéndose por cualquier lugar de la casa.

Llegando a la sala, sentado abierto de piernas, se encontraba él.

Stuart se asomó, con una completa cara bañada confusión. ¿Era el real? ¿De verdad? Porque las historias que le contaba Beatrice sonaban como simples cuentos, pero al llegar, se veían como la evidencia vivida de lo ocurrido, de la experiencia. De lo que se suponía ser de forma real y palpable. El sofá era de pana color verde, y ahí se encontraba el cabello negro, con sus mechones asimétricos que tanto citaba si hermana. Aquellos remolinos que hacían que su cabello se diera vuelta a todas partes. Poco a poco, como un tesoro, fue descubriendo su tono de piel, que se vislumbraba como se lo había imaginado. Como una taza de cafe con leche del Le Roux.

El físico de Murdoc obligaba a acotar su nariz, rota ocho veces. Había tanta historia en ese rostro de tan sólo 19 años. Tenía unas curiosas ojeras, que poco a poco voltearon sus ojos tan parecidos pero tan diferentes a los de Beatrice. Tenían el color, la forma, pero los de el poseían una intensidad diferente. Era como ver a un cuervo a los ojos. Un cuervo joven, vivo, que sabía bien a donde volar cuando quisiera hacerlo. Su boca, ancha pero de labios delgados.

Y no pudo evitar derretirse al ver su sonrisa.

—¡Te estaba buscando! —dijo Beatrice, totalmente emocionada al respecto—. ¡Tengo a alguien a quien presentarte!

Stuart sintió que se volvió una hormiga en ese momento. Quería desaparecer, pero al mismo tiempo, no perder de vista a Murdoc. Le encantaba su rostro, su todo. Hasta la posición en la que miraba la televisión con seriedad. En sigilo. Era un muchacho interesante, no iba a negarlo. Pero tampoco quería admitirlo con la boca abierta. Temía por ser ajetreado por la emoción de la situación.

—¿De quién se trata?

Su voz; era una voz áspera. Era candente, relajante, sonaba tibia e inagotable. Era tan placentera de oír, que Stuart no quería dejar de escucharla; llegó a tal punto que se vio obligado a entrar a la conversación por sí mismo.

—S-soy Stuart Pot... El... El mejor amigo de Bea... —tartajeó con dificultad, queriendo matarse en vida por lo estúpido que debió haber sonado, según su joven juicio. Murdoc le dedicó una sonrisa esplendida, total y auténtica que lo hizo sentir un chispazo en el estómago, y las yemas de los dedos.

—Stuart, él es Murdoc, Murdoc, él es Stuart —la joven hizo un camino con la palma de la mano de un lado al otro. Había un ligero sonrojo curioso en sus mejillas, y no pudo esperar más—. Me iré a vestir, espérame un rato Stu...

Y ahí, murió.

Sintió que cayó del precipicio más alto. O de uno de aquellos gigantes cañones que solo conocía gracias a las enciclopedias americanas que residían en la biblioteca escolar.

Murdoc miró a Stuart, ya se encontraba de pie. Vestía unas botas, y un pantalón algo cómodo de mezclilla negra. Llevaba una camisa con un pentagrama verde estampado en el pecho. Stuart tomaba la correa de su bolso, estaba palidamente rosáceo.

—Siempre quise saber si tu cabello era algo real... —preguntó Murdoc, rompiendo el hielo—. ¿Es real?

Stuart se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¡S-sí, es real! ¡Es real! La gente siempre me pregunta eso... —Murdoc borró la sonrisa, creyendo que había molestado por tal pregunta al chico frente a él, y Stuart rápidamente aclaró las cosas, como si supiera que estaba ocurriendo—. ¡N-no creas que me molesta que me lo hayas preguntado, sólo... !

—Sólo es un color muy lindo...

—¿L-lindo?

—Lindo.

Intercambiaron miradas.

—S-siempre le he dicho a tu hermana que me encanta el cabello de ustedes... l-los Niccals...

Murdoc pareció brillar ante el comentario.

—¿De verdad? Siempre me habla de ti. ¡Siempre! Me dice que eres el que la peina. Llega con el cabello lleno de broches, lleno de pinzas... lleno de... ¡De ti!

—¿De mi?

—Me encanta que la dejes tan linda... —dijo Murdoc—. Le haz subido el autoestima con eso... —y antes de que Stuart respondiera, Murdoc le robó la palabra—. Me gustaría que algún día me peinaras a mí de esa forma.

—¿C-colitas... ? —preguntó Stuart—. ¿Con... eso?

—¿Eh? N-no... —Murdoc desvió la mirada.

—Y-yo... —suspiró, quería sentir alivio—. Yo quería concerte desde hace tiempo...

Murdoc arqueó las cejas, se sintió seguro.

—Y yo a ti...

Hubo silencio.

—¿De verdad?

—Mira, sé que soy muy... Raro. No me sorprendería que Beatrice te hubiese dicho tantas cosas malas de mí como para que te asuste tanto. Yo... Bueno. Ella me contó sobre ti. Siempre. Sé que ya lo dije —soltó una risa tenue y nerviosa. Muy dulce, según Stuart—. Mientras yo le ayudaba con su tarea de matemáticas, siempre habla de ti, y yo sólo quería poder conocerte... Pero soy muy idiota... Me acobardo fácilmente...

Stuart le miró con consuelo.

—Creí que me ibas a matar...

—¿Cómo te iba a matar? Te conozco por ella... Sé que te gusta el color amarillo —dijo en tono amigable.

—Y a ti el rojo.

—Y a ti te gusta Burgess.

—Y a ti Süskind.

—Y a ti te gustan mucho los payasos...

—Y a ti te gustan muchísimo las chucherías...

Parecían satisfechos, como si se hubiesen dicho todo.

—¿Crees que Bea se moleste si nos vamos sin ella un rato?

Stuart negó con una sonrisa. Tímida y hermosa.

Murdoc se puso la chaqueta y le abrió la puerta. Realmente no había destino al que llegar. Sólo buscaban eso: llegar. Llegar a donde fuese.

Y en casa, Beatrice gritó por media hora, justo después de oír la puerta bloquearse tras de ellos. Se sentía ofendida; placenteramente ofendida.

el final mas pitero del mundo ft. desesperación interpersonal sin retrospectiva alguna remix

lo edito después.

me va a dar cringe en unas horas, lo sé.


End file.
